


Changes

by amethystaddict



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, Dark Percy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystaddict/pseuds/amethystaddict
Summary: Inspired by greenconverses New Rome AU, this fic delves into what would have happened if Percy had grown up at New Rome, and Jason at Camp Half- Blood and what if, he and Annabeth had never met because the war was fought by Greeks and Romans separately. While Annabeth made it through the war with a hope for the future, Percy was left with PTSD, unhealthy coping mechanisms and a lost playfulness. Until, he meets Annabeth and she changes his life.(This is my first work ever, so do read and give me your honest feedback :) )
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	1. Annabeth

Annabeth _really_ needed a coffee.

It was _wayy_ too early in the morning for her neighbors to be playing their music that loud, but that never stopped them, did it? She looked around and already her mind had a list of things for her to get started on- shower, breakfast, get ready, clean up a bit... The large pile of paperwork on her desk was just the icing on the cake. She _was_ excited though, today was her first presentation to the University Board and no matter how much her boss Octavian hated her, he couldn't just make up 'mistakes' in her work today because preator Reyna would be attending. 

During the War of Seven, though Annabeth hadn't met all of the Roman Three, she had met Hazel. Slowly, the girl had grown on Annabeth and they spoke so often that they bridged the communication gap between the Greeks and the Romans. When Hazel had told Annabeth about New Rome, a place where she could finally escape and live her own life, Annabeth immediately gravitated toward the University. 5 years later Annabeth had not only graduated top of her class and but had also accepted an associate professor position (much to her father's delight,"we're both professors now!").

She knew she was lucky to have made this life for herself, and found joy in the little things like getting ready, paying her own bills, watering her plants. And so as she left her apartment that morning, just like every other morning...Annabeth had the tiniest little smile on her face.

________

"Morning Felix" she grinned at the young cohort guarding the University entrance. He blushed as he wished her good morning and let her in. Annabeth had always thought he knew who she was and what her role in the war had been. She rushed upstairs and got into the boardroom to set up before everyone arrived.

Annabeth set up the presentation as she sipped her coffee. She went into her own world as she went over her notes a final time- until a loud snore interrupted her. Before she knew what was happening Annabeth had let out a loud shriek, turned around and pounced over the man who had been sleeping unnoticed at the back of the conference room.

As she came to the horrifying realisation that she had just tackled an absolute stranger, he opened his eyes and then Annabeth looked at him, like, really looked at him. Blue-green eyes,curly black hair and a _serious body-_ this man was beautiful _._ And in the 2 seconds it took Annabeth to tear her eyes away from his, he flipped them effortlessly , had his knee to her chin and had somehow materialized a sword a sword out of thin air. "What the actual fuck?" he gruffed, the sword staying pointed at her neck.

Years of combat, life long quests and battle, the yearlong war, all of Annabeth's life had prepared her to get out of any situation with ease. So obviously, when she was looking at the most beautiful man she had ever met, her brain melted and she said "You drool when you sleep, did you know that?".

It did manage to break the tension though.

He released her as he jumped up and then pulled her up. He cleared his throat, almost laughing, as he awkwardly smoothed out his pants." Yeah, yeah I knew. Did you know that you randomly assault strangers trying to catch a nap before boring meetings they're being forced to attend?" ,he smirked.

"Ha. Ha. You're real funny huh? Look I'm sorry alright but no one was supposed to be in here and you just startled me, thats all." she said, walking towards the projector and picking up her fallen notes. 

"It's oka-

"Perseus?!" Octavian half whispered as he entered the room "What are you doing here with Ms. Chase?"

So his name was Perseus, hmm sounds kinda Greek.

Percy's face instantly went from his playful smirk to a serious and dark as he raised his eyebrow as if to say, do I know you?

Octavian actually muttered an apology under his breath, averted his gaze and took his seat. Okay, now Annabeth was curious. Who was this guy and why was he making her boss, one of the most powerful people in New Rome, uncomfortable?

That's when everyone trickled in one by one and it was time for Annabeth to start her meeting. She tried to shake off the weird incident that had just occurred and collected her thoughts. She took a deep breath as she started."Good morning everybody..."

_____

Annabeth sighed as she the board members left the room. That was one _long-ass_ presentation. Despite how mentally exhausting that had been, Annabeth was just so happy and proud of what she had done. The Board had actually taken her points into consideration and had promised to deliver on her requests. The biggest surprise - no stupid comments from Octavion, even though the preator had missed the meeting...Annabeth had a strong suspicion it had to do with the board member she'd met ,that is tackled, earlier. She finished packing up with a big smile on her face and thought she deserved a little celebration. Maybe she could call Hazel and Frank up? They were finally back from their 3 year exchange program at Camp Half Blood. As she walked downstairs, she dug around in her looking for her cellphone and found herself tripping down the stairs, on her way to falling flat on her face. That is until two strong arms pulled her close and steadied her. From the corner of her eye she saw Felix rush toward her.

For the second time that day Annabeth found herself face to face with the gorgeous dark haired man. Only this time, there was no charm or sarcasm. In fact, there was no expression on his face at all. He quickly handed her to Felix and walked away, leaving Annabeth confused and a bit annoyed. She brushed it off though, and called up Hazel, wanting to just forget it and have a good time that night. Maybe even get a little drunk. Hey, you're only young once right?

_____

" _Come on_ Annabeth I promise you'll have fun. Percy is a really great guy and its about time we all hung out together. Besides, its been a really long time and Frank and I would love to catch up with him too. _Pleaseee_ "

Hazel had been using her big puppy dog eyes on Annabeth the entire time she had been getting ready, and there was only so much resisting she could do. 

"Ugh, fine I'll meet him. God, I don't know why I put up with you." , she said rolling her eyes as she finished up her light makeup.

Hazel grinned and gave Annabeth a once over as she fanned herself. "Wow Annabeth, you look _hot"_

Annabeth smiled back as she realised that she _was_ happy with the way she looked. In her black dress and heels, Annabeth felt pretty and ready to let loose and have some fun. "Alright you two, let's leave. With the way Frank's looking at you Hazel, I have a feeling if we don't leave now you might not make it to the club."

Both Hazel and Frank blushed and looked away, as Annabeth giggled and shut the door behind them.

_____

The club was noisy, to say the least. There were far too many skimpily dressed kids grinding to the heavy beats, to the point where the club was claustrophobic and the smell of drugs, liquor and sex filled their nostrils- and suddenly Annabeth remembered why she did this so rarely. 

"Okay, I'm gonna need drinks to get through this. Haze, why don't you and Annabeth grab a table and I'll go get us some drinks." Frank said, already uncomfortable in the club's atmosphere.

Hazel nodded in agreement, and she and Annabeth sat on opposite ends of an empty booth. They sat down and Hazel blushed rapidly and looked away , the couple grinding and making out near them making her uncomfortable. Annabeth giggled at her old- fashioned ways and Hazel began to protest, when her eyes widened and she leapt out of her seat with a shriek. "Percy!" she yelled as she gave the man a hug, his back facing Annabeth. He hugged her back, and Annabeth was intrigued to meet their friend, the last of the Seven. They finally broke their hug as he turned around and Hazel, Percy and Annabeth said at the same time,

"Percy meet Annabeth"

"Ms. Chase?"

"Perseus?"

The three of them looked at each other in confusion, when Frank who had returned with their drinks said what they were all thinking "Wait, you guys have met before?"

_____


	2. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's POV and a continuation of the night

Percy _really_ needed a drink. It was _wayyy_ to early for him to be awake, considering he'd probably slept around sunrise. At least that's what he thought. He didn't really remember, he never really did. Nothing stopped Reyna from sending him to the meetings though. Percy suspected she only did it to keep her best friend sane, giving Percy something to do other than think all day.

This was his life now, wake up, get through whatever monkey work Reyna had lined up for him, train with whichever overeager cohort wanted to impress his girlfriend, get really drunk...pass out. He was numb now, numb to the ass-kissing from the bureaucrats, numb to the work, numb to the drinks, numb to people asking him what his "schedule looked like". Distractions- that's what his schedule looked like. Percy knew that all day, every day he was distracting himself from real work- because he knew the toll “real work” took on your life.

And so, like every other day he got up and tried to look presentable and just do his job- he put on his clothes, his shoes, his watch and - _fuck_ was it that late already? He ran out of his apartment, to another boring meeting with another uptight board. Or so he thought.

* * *

Percy had never met anyone like the blonde at the meeting. At first, he'd cursed his watch, that _damn_ watch, for making him miss his breakfast, and then he'd fallen asleep dreaming of blue pancakes.

Then, he'd lost his damn mind.

From the second he'd felt her beneath him and looked into those grey eyes of hers, he'd behaved weirdly. Like, really weirdly. Playful banter, sarcastic flirting? Percy didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him. After the run-in with priest of shitheads Octavious, he spent every second of the meeting taking in the smart, beautiful, tenacious Ms. Chase. He didn't know why but he felt comfortable with her. Maybe it was because she didn't know who he was. But there was a feeling at the back of his head that _did_ she know who he was, in the sense that she had been through some shit too. There was pain and defiance in her eyes you don't just get from an ordinary life. He had almost approached her too, when saw some kid putting hands on her and felt the biggest pang of jealousy hit him.

That's when he knew he was in trouble. Big trouble.

He got home and tried to clear his thoughts when he heard the telltale noise of tiny shoes coming down the hall. Two little hands covered his eyes and for the second time that day, Percy was tackled by a blonde.

"Noooo! Again?! Gracie you're getting too strong for me to battle. I think I'm going to have to start tickling my way out " The little girl giggled and shrieked as she nodded her head to say no, getting her golden curls into tangles. 

"Grace, that's enough. Remember your manners, now.", Emma chastised lightly. "I'm sorry Mr. Jackson, I'll speak to her, it's the least I can do after you allowed me to bring her along."

"Come on Emma, you've worked here long enough to know that it's Percy, not " _Mr. Jackson_ " and that playing with Gracie is the highlight of my day." he said reassuringly, picking her up and plopping her on the chair next to him at the kitchen counter.

Emma looked at his kind eyes and knew she didn't have anything to worry about. "Alright well then let me whip something up for you...blue pancakes?"

"You read my mind." he said with a grin."Gods, I love breakfast food."

Emma smiled and shook her head as she began to cook, making a list of her remaining work.

Within 4 hours, she had both of them fed, and had Percy's apartment spic and span. She looked at the both of them having a most serious discussion on the couch, and her heart melted.

"Anything for dinner, Mr. J- Percy?" she asked. 

"No, thanks Em I'll be going out tonight" he said as he bounced Grace on his knees.

Emma's face fell. She knew what followed next. She knew all about his drunken nights, she'd come in early to clean up and get him to bed. Percy caught a glimpse of her expression as he realized what was going through her head. "No, Em I'm going out with Frank and Hazel tonight. They're finally back from their trip, so don't... worry. I'm leaving for the gym now and then I'll meet them directly, so you don't gotta cook anything" 

Emma sighed a breath of relief and smiled.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Come on Gracie, time to go home" , she said, holding out her hand for the 5 year old to follow her.

"Byeeeee Percyyyy", she yelled as she walked out with her mum. Now, Emma really did know what was coming next and covered her ear with her one free hand.

"BYEEEE GRACEEE", Percy yelled at the top of his voice as he shut the door behind the 3 of them and headed to training. Gods, no one could make Grace laugh the way Percy did.

By the time he was done with his fight, he felt much better and it was time to leave for the club. He just showed and changed at the gym, it's not like Percy really wore anything other than his T-shirt and jeans anyway.

Percy was excited, no he was really excited to meet Frank and Hazel. It had been ages since he had spent time with the two of them and he spent the entire ride to the club eager to hear all about their trip. He was so relieved they were finally home.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the smell of alcohol, obviously, but he ignored that the moment he spotted Hazel at the corner booth. Wait, there was someone with her, WHY was there someone with her? Ugh it was probably her Greek friend that she was always talking about. He reconsidered his options for the evening and decided that maybe all new people weren't bad and that he was being irrational. 

Hazel's eyes found him as they widened and she shrieked "Percy!" and hugged him. Percy smiled as he hugged her back, happy that his friend was finally home. 

They finally broke their hug as he turned around and Hazel, Percy and Annabeth said at the same time,

"Percy meet Annabeth"

"Ms. Chase?"

"Perseus?"

The three of them looked at each other in confusion, when Frank appeared with drinks in his hand "Wait, you guys have met before?"

For the first time in ages, Percy believed that the Fates weren't cruel. Annabeth, her name was Annabeth. He looked at those eyes again as Annabeth explained to Hazel how she knew him, Gods, he could look at them for ages. She was dressed good too, how had he not noticed her body before. His mind totally blanked as he stared at her explaining.

* * *

"Wait, So Reyna's got you attending her meetings as a proxy now too? Come on Percy, don't you think it's time you just made it official and publicly accepted the pre-" Hazel was cut off by Percy as he blurted out, "Do you want a drink, I could go for a drink ?" Hazel, Frank and Annabeth just stared at Percy weirdly.

"Percy, we've all got drinks in our hands?" Frank said gently, in the same tone he used the he was helping Percy get out of his "messy situations". 

Percy laughed awkwardly, "Of course we do, you big bear. Shots, I meant shots. I just want to celebrate you kids finally getting back, right?" 

This was followed by a long awkward pause, The Office style, with Hazel and Frank glancing nervously at each other.

Percy sighed. Great, here we go again with the "hugs not drugs" speech. 

Annabeth, however, had no idea what was going on except that these 3 friends were being extremely weird and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sure, shots sound great" she announced looking at Percy. Gods, he felt something so strong every time he looked into her eyes.

"I don't know about you guys, but tequila always reminds me of that time those drunk cohorts blew a hole through Tiber Dam and enchanted the whole river to smell like tequila", Frank said laughing.

"Oh yeah, it was a dam problem", Annabeth said with a smile.

"Yeah, the dam hole was a dam problem for the dam committee", Percy said grinning. 

Annabeth giggled and Percy started laughing two until the two of them were bent over holding their stomachs, each of them adding a new "dam" joke into the mix - only egging each other on more.

Hazel and Frank smiled at each other in relief. They would be lying if they weren't nervous about the two strongest personalities they knew meeting each other. Hazel also had a sneaking suspicion that they would really _really_ hit it off, but she kept that to herself.

Then the shots came, and Percy for once, reined himself him, the thought of someone new, someone like Annabeth, (or maybe it was _just Annabeth_ ) seeing him drunk felt embarrassing. Annabeth, however, could really drink. She’d come to the club to de-stress after weeks of preparing for her presentation and she was focused on doing just that. The four of them spent the evening drinking, laughing and dancing- for fucks sake, Percy thought he would just about combust when he saw Annabeth dancing.

The four of them on the dance floor were a sight to be seen. Frank was just trying to make Hazel not feel awkward, the both of them caught up in a weird shuffle like step, Annabeth was moving her hips to the beat and Percy was trying his best to dance casually without openly gawking at Annabeth. He really didn’t know how much more of this he could take. 

“I'm going to get a drink, okay?” he yelled over the loud music, motioning towards the bar.

Frank and Hazel barely registered what he said, they were oblivious to the outside world right now and Annabeth just nodded with a smile, continuing to dance.

He made it through the crowd, and sat down at the bar, running his fingers through his hair and sighed. “Whisky, neat ” he told the bartender. 

As he sat there and felt that familiar burn, tempting him to have more, just one more, his thoughts went back to Annabeth. What was it about this girl that piqued his interest so much? It had been a long time since he’d met someone he was interested in, not just sexually but also as a friend. She made him laugh and was yet to make one of the three reactions he was so used to- being afraid of him, kissing his ass to impress him or being only interested in sleeping with him. He felt himself change, relax more when he spoke to her. 

He looked up from this glass,( wait when had he ordered a _second_ drink?), and saw her dancing with someone, she was laughing at something he’d said, Gods she had the most beautiful smile. Percy realised what he had to do. Annabeth was a smart, strong woman and she was important to Frank and Hazel. And for whatever reason, he cared about her too. She didn’t deserve the broken loser at the bar, she deserved an uncomplicated person who made her happy. So he downed the rest of his drink and put a smile on his face as he made his way back but Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she had left with him. Good, it was better off that way. Percy ignored the weird feeling his chest and turned to Frank and Hazel “I think I’m going to head out guys, it was great catching up with you goofs”

“Yeah, we were just thinking of leaving as well. See you tomorrow Perce” Frank said with a grin. “Bye Percy, I really missed you” Hazel said as she hugged him with a tear in her eye. Alcohol always made her emotional. Percy smiled as he hugged her back “I did too, Haze.”

“Come on Hazel, let’s go home now” Frank said in a soothing tone with his hand on her back, knowing she was drunk and tired. They'd had a long journey back to New Rome and it was time for some rest. 

Percy saw them leave together with bittersweet happiness. He was happy for his friends, happy that after all the shit that they’d been put through at least they had found each other. But he knew he would never have that. The war had ruined him, and while everyone picked up the pieces and moved on with their lives, Percy would be the drunk lonely idiot left behind, drowning his miseries in the whiskey and rum.

As he paid the tab, he caught a glimpse of the girl who had been eyeing him all night, and she waved to him. Percy masked his expression with a smirk and raised his eyebrows, just enough for her to take the bait and make her way over.

It was just another way to numb the pain after all.

Just another distraction.

  
  



	3. Understanding

Screeching winds blew through a cover of trees, and Percy found himself in a dark misty clearing in the woods. A black void materialized in front of his eyes, and a single claw with blood covered talons came through, revealing a hideous demon. 

It was followed by two more of its kind, each of them shifting their features to various beasts. They growled into the night in a collective raspy voice, ”Thank you darkling...The fates had predicted this, a pathway fit for a king of storms and chaos, a string of life turning black. It has been woven into your life millennia before you were born.” 

Percy felt himself plunge Riptide into the void, widening it further. 

The scene shifted suddenly, he found himself at a river bank covered in blood with black feathers stuck to his arm. The river advanced toward him, until it enveloped him, getting closer and closer until he couldn't breathe anymore. The river became a whirlpool tinged with red, feathers and dirt floating around him and Percy gasped and choked - and shot up straight in bed, finally waking up from his nightmare.

“Fuck” he whispered into the cold morning air, wiping his palm across his sweaty forehead. He reached for the bottle beside his bed with shaky hands, not bothering to pour himself a drink. Instead, he drank straight from the bottle, amber liquid burning his throat until he could stop seeing flashes in his mind, stop remembering, stop feeling.

* * *

Across the city, Annabeth was having troubling dreams of her own.

Rough hands pushed her legs apart and slid her underwear down her legs. Annabeth looked down at the inky head of hair between her legs. He ran his hands up and down her legs and said, “Gorgeous...you’re so fucking gorgeous I can’t wait.” With her legs in his hands he quickly pulled her closer and his thumb rubbed at her clit and then up and down her folds. Annabeth shuddered and let out a moan of pleasure. “Percy, please”, she whispered. He grinned up at her with a devilish look in his eyes “Well, since you asked so nicely.” 

He started rubbing faster now, with his palm and thrust two fingers from his other hand deep into her. She let out another moan of pleasure begging him to go faster. Percy set a relentless pace and Annabeth lost control of her body as she felt herself climb to that familiar high, the sight of his fingers and the sound of her body erratically hitting the sofa driving her crazier. “Annabeth” he rasped. Then she heard it again. Only this time the voice lacked its deep sensual tone.

“Annabeth”

_"Annabethhhh"_

Annabeth grumbled as she woke up covered in a sheen of sweat. A sweet voice called out to her and she heard the knock on her door. 

She loved Hazel but that girl had some of the _worst_ timing in the world. 

“Coming” she said, trying to catch her breath, hearing the familiar noise of her neighbour's annoying music. 

Annabeth realised she had been dreaming about Percy. 

As in Percy Jackson, the guy she had met _one_ time. (Well, two if you count the time she had tackled him, but Annabeth preferred not to.) The broody Son of Neptune, Slayer of Kronos, Hero of New Rome, that Percy Jackson. 

She was probably just sexually frustrated because it had been a year since her last (and extremely disappointing) relationship, right? Even the guy at the club had been a letdown - there was only so much fake laughing at his terrible jokes she could do before she had ditched him and returned home disappointed. 

But Annabeth knew it was more than that. When he’d shown up at the club in those sexy jeans and his black band tee, Annabeth felt like pushing him against the wall and doing him right there. Heaven knows it had been long enough. And the way he’d looked at her when she was dancing...God’s, he looked at her like he was going to devour her. One thing was for sure - she wanted him. But he didn’t make a single move the entire night and chose to spend it brooding at the bar instead.

Ugh, why did she always want the complicated ones.

Shaking her head before she went down that road again, she walked to the door and let Hazel in.

“Hey what took you so lo- You okay, Annabeth? You look all flushed and sweaty...Did you just wake up from a nightmare?” Hazel's asked with concern all over her face.

“Yeah,” Annabeth cleared her throat “ It was just a _nightmare_.”

“Why don't you sit down, I’ll make some tea.” she kindly offered.

“Hey, I’m fine Haze, don’t worry about it. Just give me a minute to freshen up and get the files, I promised you I’d go over them with you at The Brew. Besides, you know I prefer coffee anyway. She said with a smile.

Hazel simply smiled and nodded, she knew Annabeth was strong and stubborn and could take care of herself , when she didn't want help, it was better not to. 

A few minutes later Annabeth came out showered and dressed, not bothering to do anything with her damp hair.

“Come on girl, time to get me some breakfast.” Annabeth giggled ruffling Hazel's hair, leading her out the apartment. 

“Okay, so Frank said that the Council is willing to bankroll the study, until it becomes sustainable, that is. You really won them over Annabeth, the council board was impressed. We just have to finish sorting these out and drop them over at the council coordinator’s office.” Hazel explained, drizzling an unhealthy amount of maple syrup on her pancakes, a habit she’d picked up from Frank. 

“Okay great, because the way _Octavian_ behaves, they’d never know that what my position was at the University” she grumbled.

That’s right, Annabeth was proud of her position at the University and hated being undermined, especially by the likes of Octavian. She wasn’t just any old professor, Annabeth was high up on the University administration as well as an ambassador to the Gods on behalf of the entire education council. She worked hard and she was proud of it. She hated the presentations to the preator's council when Octavian, the one superior she had, publicly threw her under the bus.

“Anyway”, she continued “It says here that the coordinator is... _Perseous Jackson_. Why is Percy responsible for the funding!?”

Hazel looked up, mid bite, with a surprised expression on her face. She swallowed, “Well, it's probably Reyna keeping him occupied with some work…” she trailed off.

“Or, what is it Hazel?” Annabeth asked, her expression changing from surprise to an excited flush at the memory of her “nightmare”.

“Um, it’s just a guess, but Percy was saying something about Octavian messing up a project he was interested in, and I know that Octavian works with you...so it's possible that maybe he’s _finally_ interested in working somewhere” she sighed.

Hazel looked at Annabeth’s face, reading her expression. “Oh, don't worry about working with him Annabeth. I know he seems difficult, but it’s only because he’s been through so much.”

Okay, so clearly Hazel had misread the situation, but Annabeth wanted to hear more, so she raised her eyebrow for Hazel to continue.

“Percy...he’s difficult to explain. He’s like a beignet.”

“A what?”

“A beignet...it’s this doughnut-ish thing we got back home. Crispy on the outside, soft and pillowy on the inside. Once you try one, it’s your favorite for life.” She said dreamily, picking at the tiny bits of remaining food and sucking them off the fork.

“I think you’re just hungry” Annabeth laughed.

“Look, you had Jason, Nico and Thalia on your side - not to mention Leo and Piper. All Reyna could rely on for years was Percy. Frank and I only joined camp the year of the war. That’s why Percy’s finally able to...take a break. He’s always had to fend for everyone, protect everyone, and at his greatest moment of weakness, he was all alone.”

“What happened,Hazel?” Annabeth said, reaching over the mess of papers to hold her hand, because of the crestfallen look in her eyes.

“Well, I know you spent a day in Tartarus after us, and you know that Frank and I did as well, but Percy...he was in there for _weeks_ Annabeth. It nearly broke him, broke his mind. He’s never been the same. When he finally made it out, he could barely explain what had happened.”

Hazel shuddered and continued,”You know how Tartarus is a living, breathing thing right? Percy...he used it’s blood, flowing through the banks of the Phlegethon and ripped apart a way back to our world. Frank and I escaped… but Percy was exhausted, and he - he passed out. There was no way we could go back to get him, because the path only worked one way...” Hazel paused as her voice wavered, guilt written all over her face.

“By the time he came to, the spirits had carried him far away, he never found the opening again and was too injured make another opening”

Annabeth’s mind was racing. Her entire opinion of Percy changed. She barely made it through a day in Tartarus, she couldn’t even imagine the horrors Percy had faced in an entire week. Her heart broke at the thought of what that did to a person's mind. Another crazy thought entered her mind at the mention of the flaming river, but now was not the time for questions.

“Oh Hazel, I can’t even imagine what that must have felt like. I think that’s enough of a stroll down memory lane for today, all right?” Annabeth said, knowing it was only a matter of time until Hazel would burst into tears.

“It’s been years now, we’re all moving on right? Let’s talk about happier things now... And don’t you worry, I’m not intimidated about working with Percy, I can take him” she added grinning to Hazel.

“You’re right, if anyone can, it’s you” Hazel said with a laugh.

“And don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve devoured your food. You and Frank work up a big appetite last night?” Annabeth raised her eyebrows suggestively with a smirk.

Hazel blushed profusely and widened her eyes “Annabethhh, stop it”

“Come on, spill” Annabeth pushed, not only because she wanted to take her mind off the past, but also because she loved seeing her get all flustered and embarrassed. 

“Okayy, that’s enough of that. Let’s drop these off at Percy’s.” Hazel said, clearing her throat. 

Annabeth let out a laugh as they paid the bill and walked out, all the while poking at Hazel’s side, asking her about the “adventures” Frank and Hazel had had on their trip.

“Well, this is it.” 

They had made their way to a small bungalow, with a vintage bike parked out front.

Hazel led the way, and Annabeth followed, suddenly wishing she had put more effort in styling her damp curls.

Hazel knocked the door twice, and called out “Perc-” when the door swung open..with no one to open it?

Annabeth’s eyes trailed downwards to find a little girl holding the door, her bright brown eyes gleaming up at them.

“Mr. Percy’s not free right now” she said, talking over another lady’s soft voice in the background.

“Oh, hey Grace, don't worry about it, we’ll just be a minute. He won't mind, I promise” Hazel said, walking through the doors. She looked back at Annabeth, who had an eyebrow raised, and pulled her along.

“You could’ve cut yourself, the glass was _everywhe_ -” the lady stooped as Annabeth, Grace and Hazel came into her eyline, clearing her throat awkwardly “Anyhow, you look better. See you tomorrow Percy. Good to see you Hazel.” she smiled warmly at Hazel as she held out her hand to the little girl and hurriedly left the apartment, at the protest of the girl who was _screaming_ goodbye for some reason.

Percy bellowed goodbye back, his face etched with fondness for the girl.

“Hey, Percy” Annabeth said awkwardly, the sight of Percy’s curly hair and grin reminding her of her “nightmare".

Percy nodded, his smile widening as he said hi back. “Hey Annabeth, hey Haze” but there was something...off about him. His eyes were tinged with red as though he hadn't slept and he seemed fidgety and nervous.

“What happened Percy? Emma looked worried...” Hazel questioned, eyebrows furrowed in worry at Emma’s antsy behavior.

“It’s all handled, don’t you worry. What brings you to _mi casa_?“ He said, waving his hand, making Hazel furrow her eyebrows even more and Annabeth roll her eyes at the accent.

“Percyyy, the papers? I reminded you nearly ten times” Hazel said in disbelief.

“Yeah I remember the papers, the papers for…”

“University Architecture Program?” Annabeth completed with knowing smirk when he trailed off.

“Yes of course, the Architecture Organisation Thing, _duh_ Hazel” Percy said, bopping her head.

“Yeah _duh_ , Hazel, Percy obviously knew” Annabeth joked as she raised a knowing eyebrow.

Percy grinned, giving her a fist bump.

Hazel launched into a long rant about the project, going way too into detail about the papers laying them on the table, while Percy nodded and hmm-ed flipping through the binders as he skimmed through the pages. 

Flipping through the binders with those long graceful fingers.

Annabeth swallowed hard as she realised where her mind was going. 

“Okay this stuff looks pretty standard, I’ll make sure it’s processed right. Might even be able to fast track it. We may need to hash out details for a month or so, but that’s no biggie” Percy told the girls.

"A _month_ Percy? Are you sure Octavian and the Council will be okay with it?" Hazel asked, looking confused.

"I know it doesn't seem like it most days, but I _am_ on the Council Hazel and as for _Octavian_ , I will personally see to it that he's...handled correctly" he said with a smirk.

Annabeth beamed internally at his words. A month? She couldn't her plans were finally in action, and she could see the results of her hard work as soon as a month.

She was also happy about the prospect of working with Percy for a month, but for now Annabeth wanted to focus on her _way less complicated_ victory.

A wide grin spread across her face as he signed the papers.”Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about disappearing for so long! life has been complicated recently :/ Hopefully I can update way more regularly.


	4. Friends?

“Ugh, _enough_. We’ve been going over this for over an hour” Annabeth grumbled, on her way to make yet another pot of coffee.

She glanced at the clock, they had a couple hours left before the night janitor locked the place up.

Percy sighed, “I take it you’re refusing to agree with me and make things easier for yourself, _wise girl_ ” he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

Three weeks ago, his expression might’ve intimidated Annabeth. She would have mistaken his passion and stubborness as anger or condescension. But the three weeks of daily meetings, not to mention hanging out with Frank and Hazel occasionally, had made Annabeth realise that his reputation only existed because of the walls he put up. Percy was actually a _huge_ softy. He cared so intensely it overwhelmed her sometimes.

They had spent the last few weeks arguing, fine-tuning the details, working together and then arguing some more. Somehow miraculously, through all their arguments, Annabeth and Percy went from acquaintances to colleagues to friends who hung out all the time. They just...felt comfortable with each other. 

There were moments, however, when the friction was too much to ignore. Percy was as moody as they came, and his hot and cold behaviour threw Annabeth in for a loop sometimes. Some days Annabeth felt like the chemistry and tension between them was almost electric, but then he’d avoid her like the plague. Then there was the rocky subject of his…“coping mechanisms” as people around him would phrase it. She had never seen him that way, she’d only heard that his housekeeper, Frank, Hazel and Reyna had been trying for months without fail to get him to go to therapy. If they couldn't convince him, how could she? So, she avoided the drinking,the flirting, the fights and enjoyed the playful parts of their friendship, the parts that became the highlight of her day.

“Wise girl? Is that supposed to be some sort of insult?” she raised an eyebrow.

“You prefer insufferable know-it-all?”he asked, holding the same serious expression on his face for a moment, then breaking into his signature teasing smirk.

 _There it is_ , she thought, eyeing his grin.

“Oh please, if I’m a wise girl, you’re a _seaweed brain_ , Seaweed Brain.” 

“Or would you prefer dumbass?” she added with a giggle.

A few weeks ago, Annabeth and her laugh might've made Percy try and sweet talk her. But he’d come to realise how different she was from the empty people of New Rome. She was so genuine, it had been ages since he’d met someone who viewed him as a person, and not a threat or a trophy. Percy felt like she _understood_ every word, every action of his - as though in another universe they’d known each other for years. As his care for her grew, he knew he couldn’t let their brief moments of chemistry be anything more than - just moments. Between their new relationships and his weird nightmares, Percy had been on an emotional rollercoaster recently. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.”Percy groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

_Gods, he looked good when he did that. Why were they just friends again? Sigh._

“You know your whole “tough guy”, “I’m putting my foot down” thing? It isn't working. You know you want to give in, you big beignet”

Percy silently shot her a questioning look.

“It’s a Hazel reference” she shrugged.

_Damn, Annabeth looked so cute when she did that._

“Wanna get dinner? We could go to mine?” he blurted, in his dreamy haze.

Her eyes widened and Percy felt like an absolute dumbass.

_Was he crossing a line? They had never hung out outside work without Frank and Hazel before and he just went and called her back to his place? Did he make her uncomfortable? What was wrong with him._

He cleared his throat and continued, “You know because it’s closing time around here and I know you wanna finalize the details today. We could go to yours if you feel more comfortable. ” he added.

“Um, Yeah, your place sounds fine. I have a ...neighbour issue“ she said wrinkling her nose.

“Great”, he said, letting out a relieved sigh.

“Let me just let Octavian know I’m leaving” Annabeth said with annoyance, bracing herself for the worst part of her day.

Percy let out a gruff laugh at the sight of her face.

“Making fun of my plight, Jackson?” She asked sharply.

“No, ma’am.” he replied, with his hands in the air, masking his expression with false sincerity as she walked out the room and made her way down the hall.

In actuality Percy wanted to punch the daylights out of Octavian for giving Annabeth so much shit, not to mention his general dislike for the guy, but he knew Annabeth could hold herself against him.

Annabeth knocked on Octavian’s door, as she tried to calm herself. The thought of Annabeth and Percy alone at his house excited a part of her, which she desperately wanted to subdue.

“Come in Annabeth, and close the door behind you.”

Okay, so this was not going to be quick. Sigh.

“Octavian, I just wanted to let you know I’m leaving. There are copies of all the files in your cabinet if you need anything.”

“Sit down, Annabeth. I want to talk to you about something.” he said sternly, his expression making her think he was angry at her.

“Octavian, what is this about? Have I done something to upse-”

“Done something? Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been skirting off your responsibilities for your little _charity project_.”

“Octavian, I can assure you that I havent-” Annabeth said, offended that he would even insinuate such a thing.

“I wasn’t done, Ms.Chase. Neither are you upholding your duties as a professor, nor is your _pathetic attempt_ to impress the board with your “generous spirit” going to work. You should’ve just stuck to being a mediocre architect.”

Octavian rose from his chair and curled around to the other side of his desk standing in front of Annabeth’s chair. Annabeth could smell the liquor on his breath. Repulsed, she tried to leave but he nudged her shins back down with his knees.

“Octavian, what are you doing?” Annabeth said, her voice wavering, her body feeling sluggish and numb.

“If all you wanted was a higher position, you didn’t have to put effort into your worthless attempt at going after my job. You don’t need to try to seduce the likes of Percy Jackson, you know. You could do _much_ more in your career impressing me” Octavian trailed off, one of his hands caressing Annabeth from her neck, rubbing his thumb across her face.

The second his hand came in contact with her face, Annabeth broke out of her paralysing anxiety and tried to push him away.

Octavian used the momentum to flip them around, caging Annabeth against the table with a groan. “Stop it”, she struggled, but her body had shut down for some reason.

Suddenly Annabeth felt a stinging sensation on her cheek, realising that Octavian had slapped her across the face and his hands made his way up her blouse, squeezing her breast as he rubbed himself into her. “Shut your mouth and don't pretend like you don't want this, you bitch.” he hissed.

Annabeth’s brain was going in slow motion, she felt disoriented and dizzy, like she was going to be sick.

Octavian's hand brushed the exposed skin under her blouse as his fingers tried to undo the buttons on her pants. Annabeth let out a choked sob. She would _not_ let things end this way. She was a _warrior_ , and Octavian? Octavian was nothing.

She looked at his blurred face through her teary eyes and whispered,”You’re right, I do.” 

She leaned forward and kissed him, taking him by surprise. She felt him slowly relax into the kiss and took the opportunity to bring her knee up and hitting his chest with her fists, effectively pushing him off her.

Octavian fell to the floor with a groan, bending over as he yelled out bitch with a groan.

Annabeth ran out of the office, hurrying out the door, and she collided into something. No, someone. She paid no heed to the person as she pushed him aside and tried to continue running. 

She felt a pull on her arm as the person pulled her around. “Annabeth?”,he asked softly.

Annabeth met Percy’s fallen expression as he scanned her face and body, looking for signs of injury. Looking at her face and the state of her clothes and turning around to hear Octavian on the floor cursing Annabeth, a look of realisation crossed his face as he put two and two together.

Annabeth saw the moment he realised what had happened. The moment he turned into pure rage and power.

He turned around to the open door, his scorching expression on Octavian.

“Tell me you didn’t put your hands on her”, he said, in a deadly calm voice.

Octavian looked up to face Percy, realising the mistake he’d made.

“Tell me you didn’t fucking hurt her” Percy said, screaming this time, his fists clenching.

The silence was all he needed.

Annabeth felt it before she heard it. The rumble beneath the floor and walls, as though there was an earthquake. Before she could even comprehend, a huge wave of water was suspended in front of them, Percy’s hands in the air controlling it, hitting Octavian in the chest with it when he tried to get back up.

_Where had the water even come from?_

Annabeth nervously glanced at him, she had no idea where this was going. She could feel the power coming off of him in waves.

“Please, have mercy. I’m sorry Percy.”Octavian pleaded, his eyes worried.

“You apologized to the wrong fucking person, Octavian.” Percy waved his hand, enveloping Octavian with water, keeping him stiff midair. 

Annabeth realised what he was doing, he was drowning him.

“Percy, what are you doing, stop it, I’ll handle this myself ”she asked, her voice rough and worried.

Percy seemed like he hadn’t ever heard her, he seemed to be consumed in his anger. It's like the Percy she knew had disappeared.

“Percy, stop you’re going to kill him.”Annabeth urged, louder this time, she was scared .

Percy looked to the side at Annabeth, his expression breaking,when he saw the look of fear on her face.

A flash of guilt crossed his face, and he dropped Octavian to the floor, soaking his carpets.

For a moment, Percy’s eyes searched Annabeth’s for something, he never wanted her to be scared of him.

A second later, he quietly muttered, “Let’s go.” and Annabeth followed him as they went to his car, too shaken to say anything else.

All her stuff and paperwork forgotten, Annabeth went home with Percy, their journey filled with deafening silence.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short, but I hope I can update soon!


	5. Realizations

Percy turned the key in the lock as quickly as possible, rushing into his apartment.

He’d avoided looking at her the entire ride home. He’d offered to get her things before she’d left, but her bag was in Octavian’s office, so that had been a firm _no_. That was the last thing they had said to each other. The more time that passed silent, the weirder he felt about breaking the it. What would he even have said?

_Hey, sorry for being a dick and letting my anger issues get in the way of helping you in what must have been an already traumatic situation._

These are the situations years of war just don't prepare you for.

He let Annabeth in and followed her, turning around to close the door behind them. He turned around to find Annabeth facing him, trapped between her and the door.

Their eyes locked, those _brilliant, unreadable, grey eyes_ looking up into his.

“Are - are you okay?", he asked softly.

“Yeah, he didn’t really...hurt me. I think I just have a scratch on my arm from the doorknob, a few on my legs and a bruise on my hip.”

“Oh, we can take care of those. But I meant, are you okay? Did he…?”

“I think I’ll be fine, I stopped it before anything really happened.” she said, her tone uncertain, as though she was trying to figure out how she was feeling.

Percy gently took her hand in his, to get a better look at her wrist and Annabeth let out a small gasp.

His eyes shot back up to her’s, as he said,“I’m so sorry.”

“It's okay, you didn't hurt me.”

“That's not what I was apologizing for.” he muttered, letting go of her hand, dropping the keys at the entrance and leading her to his sofa.

“I should never have lost control that way. I _never_ want you to be scared of me, Beth. I am so sorry for behaving that way at a moment when you needed me.”, the nickname slipped out before he could help it and Percy looked through those stormy eyes for a reaction : disappointment, forgiveness, anger- anything was better than the silence of not knowing what she was thinking.

Annabeth’s eyes softened as she looked at him for a second before saying, “You did lose control, but it’s like I said, it stopped before anything really happened.” 

“Is there anything you need, you wanna talk to me, or Hazel? Should I call her here?” Percy asked, running his hands through his hair, racking his brains as to how he could help.

“No!”, she exclaimed, ”Definitely don’t tell Hazel about this for now. Weirdly enough, I just want a shower before anything else, but I left my apartment keys at the office.” she said with a sigh.

“A shower?” He asked, curiously.

“Yeah I just want to feel... _clean_ ”she said decidedly.

“You could have one here.” he offered, though he thought she would probably just want to figure out how to get home.

“That sounds great.”she said, springing up from the couch, running her hands down her pants, smoothening them out.

Percy was surprised, but he didn’t want to react and make her feel like he was judging her. So he just showed her the way, leaving a pair of his sweatpants and a hoodie that was a size small for him out.

* * *

Annabeth let the hot water wash over her until she felt every muscle in her body relax. The minute the hot water had run down her body, she had broken into tears. The adrenaline fading away hit her like a wave, and so she let it all out. Piper had been the one to teach her that it was completely fine to cry, it never made you weak or pathetic and so she let it all out. Her brain was in a familiar overdrive, a million thoughts coming and going each second. 

There was the _pure hatred_ she felt for Octavian. After, when Percy had offered to go back upstairs, both the thought of going back into the building and the thought of being alone had disgusted her. He had taken away the happiness of her office- Annabeth’s whole life was about her little pleasures. How would her work situation even look like now? She didn’t want to think about where her brain would go without every part of the world she had made for herself perfectly intact. She wanted to wash every inch of her body to rid herself of his touch.

There was the mixture of emotions she’d felt at Percy’s reaction. The pure power she’d seen radiate from him - fear wasn’t the right word. It was _awe_. Even Jason lacked such an effortless control of air. He was something else. 

Then there was Percy later. The gentle, caring side of him. It was the first time she’d ever heard him apologize to _anyone_. When he called her Beth, it made her heart flutter. Even though the night had been intense, him being there helped somehow. He made her feel understood and safe. 

She turned off the shower with a sigh, knowing that though she felt a million times better now, it would take a long time for her to be a hundred percent okay. 

She wrapped herself in a towel, as she tiptoed out of the shower, wondering where she’d kept her clothes. There was a faded black hoodie and a pair of sweatpants folded on the counter. Percy had probably left them there for her.

She slipped them on, trying her best to tighten the drawstring on the sweatpants, and running her fingers through her fingers, to try and make it look presentable.

She looked in the foggy mirror with the thought, _this is as good as it’s gonna get today_ and stepped out of the bathroom.

The second Annabeth walked out, she was hit with the most delicious aroma, making her realize just how hungry she was.

She walked into the kitchen, seeing Percy leisurely stir a pot. With the day she’d had, Annabeth probably shouldn't have been thinking it, but she did - domestic Percy was so _goddamn attractive_ in his hoodie and shorts.

“Hey” she said, breaking him out of the concentration he had while cooking. 

“Hey,” he said, turning around over his shoulder to look at her, his breath faltering for a second as he took her in, ”You feeling better?”

“A million times better.”, she said with a small smile. It was true. Her bath had made her feel a bit detached, like she was floating away from the day, and all that Annabeth could do to process it today was done. 

“Good. Good. I uh- I made some food, noodles, actually.You hungry? We could just eat for a while and talk, if you want” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. 

Annabeth had seen rude Percy, broody Percy, angry Percy, flirty Percy even sarcastic Percy- but never shy, gentle, “I just cooked a whole meal for you” Percy. Ignoring the warm feeling in her chest, she just smiled and said, ”Starving.”

He smiled back, serving the noodles in two bowls and placing them on the table. 

“You wanna drink something?, I’ve got a bottle of wine somewhere” He opened a cabinet above the stove, and Annabeth barely contained her gasp at the _sheer amount_ of bottles of hard liquor he had stashed away, how one person could need that much alcohol was beyond her.

After a minute of fishing in there, he brought out a bottle of wine, turning around in triumph. He followed Annabeth’s line of sight behind him, realizing what she was looking at, his eyes falling and expression stony. He shut the door firmly, and came back to the table with two glasses and the bottle.

Annabeth realized that he probably thought she was disgusted by him, when that wasn’t the case at all.

“Wine sounds great, Percy. ” she said with an enthusiastic smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Hey, what’s back there?”she asked, pointing at the double doors at the back of the house she’d missed before.

“What’s back where?”, he looked around, and said, “Oh, there. Actually Beth, grab the bowls, I think you'd enjoy it.” he said, grinning, carrying the wine and the glasses out with him, opening the doors to let the cool evening breeze in.

“ _Wow_.”, Annabeth said, in awe. She was met with the most beautiful looking deck, with a small table, outlooking a quaint garden and massive swimming pool. The little marble statues scattered in the garden, the beautiful plants up the side of the wall, the lights everywhere and a perfect starry sky. Beautiful architecture and interior design-it just made Annabeth happy.

“Right?”, he said, setting the bowls down.

“Percy, I’m in love with this. Oh this makes me want to whip out my sketchbook and design something with this _cute-cottage-vintage-roman garden vibe_ you have going on here.”she said, eyebrows raised, her hands getting more and more animated.

Percy just observed her with the hint of a smile. 

“What are you looking at?, she asked, feeling conscious under his gaze.

“You really loved it didn’t you? Architecture, design all of it?”he asked quietly, smiling.

“Yeah, is it that obvious?”

“You literally lit up like the Feast of Fortuna, when you spoke about it.” he said, with a laugh, his tone urging for her to continue.

She just smiled and shrugged.

“Why’d you stop then?”, he asked.

Annabeth paused for a second, remembering the events that had led to her quitting. 

“I- I always wanted to build something _permanent_ , you know? My life was always so topsy turvy and design didn't become just a creative outlet. It became like my mission in life to study architecture, learn, and build these beautiful structures that people could enjoy forever.”, she paused and Percy nodded for her to continue.

“But then… the war happened, and I realized what we leave behind. One of the _most beautiful_ places in the world, Greece, _ruined_ , and all because some ancient _dirt bitch_ wanted the four of us. These monumental beautiful places were shattered. War and violence, it can ruin everything, you know?”

“Definitely. The Rome we went to was not the Rome we left behind.” he said, remembering the scenes of Percy, Frank and Hazel meeting among the debris and rubble.

Percy’s eyes glimmered with realization, like he was putting the pieces together. “So that’s why-”

“Yeah _that’s_ when I came up with my project. I realized that there’s nothing more permanent than giving people their homes back. I had the privilege to learn the best techniques ever from Deadulus’ laptop, and I will not waste that. Sharing that with the kids at the University, that's permanent. We may leave the places that we fight in, but the damage we leave there, that’s permanent. So I finally understood what to do with that urge of mine I guess” she said shrugging.

Percy just smiled at her in disbelief for a second, like she was one of the beautiful statues she was always teaching students about.

The way this boy looked at her, _goddamn_ , Annabeth felt her control slipping every second.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”, he said softly.

“That’s enough of that. Let’s eat” she said smiling, awkward with the attention on her, just realizing how long she’d been talking.

* * *

Percy was anxious about the food, he was rarely this anxious about anything. He figured Annabeth could probably use a hot, home cooked meal today of all days.

She looked gorgeous when she’d come out of the shower. Her reestablished confidence making her gorgeous even in his old tee and tracks.

He just hoped she liked the food.

Annabeth dug in, and with the first forkful she took, she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, her tongue running across her lip to lick the sauce.

Percy felt all the oxygen leave his lungs at record speed, his brain short circuit and the ability to speak escape him. He knew she was probably just hungry and reacting to the food, but, fuck, if she wasn’t the _most gorgeous girl_ he had ever seen.

“Percy, this is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this, _mmh_ ” Annabeth said, with one of the most excited and animated expressions he’d ever seen.

He hadn’t expected to be this proud, it was like he was so eager to please her all the time, damn. Then the twinge of guilt hit him, but he’d been avoiding the guilt for a while now,he could deal with it. He couldn't even _remember_ the last time he’d spoken to Sally.

“My uh- My mom did. She’s brilliant. I’m glad you liked it”, he said with a shy smile

“She does seem brilliant. I wish I could do stuff like this with my mom. But she seems to prefer occasionally meeting me in high pressure life threatening situations for a cryptic chat rather than cooking” she said with a giggle.

There was that laugh again. Every second he spent with her, he felt the reasons for not being with her getting more and more distant.

Percy could hear that laugh till the last moment of his life and he’d die a happy man. Or happy demigod or whatever.

“So Minerva basically shows up _most of the time_ then?”, he said sarcastically.

She giggled again, pushing around the vegetables in the bowl.

“No, thankfully those days are behind us. It’s funny how much things have changed from the war, huh?”

Percy just nodded his head, unsure of how to put into words the rut he’d been in for the past few years.

“We have to deal with a whole new set of problems now.”she said, running her fingers across her forehead.

He realized what she was talking about.“Annabeth, I- _I really am sorry_ about today.”

She looked at him, as though she was reading him, “I know you are. I wouldn't be here if you weren’t. Hazel told me about your... _overprotective tendencies_ , but I’m a big girl Percy, I don’t need help, and even if I did, it wouldn’t be what you did today. I don’t want anyone’s blood on my hands. I know you’re sorry, and I understand that you've been through some shit, but I need you to know that.”

Percy nodded, his expression sincere,“Definitely, I understand you Annabeth.”

Annabeth smiled at him, as though that’s all she needed to hear. 

“I know that you said you can handle it yourself, but _please_ let me make it up to you. I know how much you love your work, and I don't want anyone- least of all that _bastard_ ”, he said, seethingly “take that away. Let me take care of this for you. I promise I’ll follow the protocol, but he is _fired_ , to say the least”

“Of course I’d be fine with you helping Perce, but come on, the entire University Board loves him and I’m just a _Greek newbie_. There’s no way you can convince all of them, and since he is the leader of the Ethics Committee, it’s not like I can even report him there. I just have to move on. I got him good today though, and then you...Anyway I don't think he’ll be trying anything ever again ” she said, smiling as though she had thought it out.

Percy just smirked, happy she’d agreed to accept his help. Sometimes he forgot Annabeth had no idea how these boards worked. Convince them? Every single one of those members were intimidated by him.

Annabeth just looked at him, trying to figure out what he was planning, as they ate dinner, enjoying the warm summer night and starry sky.

“I’m just happy you said yes. I promise I’ll make this right for you Annabeth. Now, tell me, what did Hazel tell you about my “ _overprotective tendencies_ ”, huh?”, he said, eyebrows raised and his mouth tilted in a smile.

Annabeth just laughed, and started explaining, as they sat there eating, talking, laughing and enjoying the delicious meal and the warm night.

Percy hadn’t felt this light in forever...His eyes never left hers, he was hooked to every word she spoke, every gesture she made.

They finished dinner, after Annabeth thanked him again, and apologized if she was a burden. When was she going to realize that he would do _anything_ to make her happy, this was nothing. He knew it had been a long day, but he selfishly wasn’t ready for the night to end.

“Wanna dip your feet in the pool? The weather’s perfect for it.”, he asked, holding his breath in waiting for her answer.

She looked out at the pool, smiling, ”That does sound perfect.”

He grinned, leading them over to the edge of the pool, as they set down their glasses, sitting down. Annabeth rolled up her sweats, dipping one toe into the pool, then putting both legs in, satisfied by her test.

She was so _adorable_ , it was gonna blow his mind.

They sat there in silence, kicking their feet back and forth. Percy’s leg brushed against her’s accidentally and Annabeth let out a hiss in pain.

Percy turned toward her in concern, furrowing his eyebrows.

“It’s nothing, it’s those little cuts on there.”she explained, going back to swishing her feet.

Percy grimaces, knowing just how those little cuts can irritate you.

“Give me your leg.”, he said.

Annabeth’s eyebrows raised and she asked, confused,”What?”

“Raise your leg and put it here, just trust me”, he said, tapping his thigh, not removing his feet from the water.

Annabeth turned, sitting at right angles to him, placing her led on his lap.

Percy waved his hand over her legs, letting the cool water flow over it, and she watched in disbelief as the water washed away all evidence of the scratches. 

He looked up to meet her eyes, smiling and satisfied with himself and he was met with the most intense version of them he’d seen so far.

 _Hungry and intense_ , like they were full of all the fire and thunder in the world. 

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his softly. 

Percy melted into the kiss, his eyes closing, his hands instinctively running up her face. Everything in his body came apart and then came together again- in a way he couldn’t recognize. Warmth flowed through him, and he was _lost_ in her lips.

Annabeth let out an impatient sound, annoyed by their awkward position, and finally slid her legs behind, wrapping both her legs around his waist, balancing herself on his lap with her hands on his shoulders.

The new position seemed to fuel the flames in Annabeth and she kissed him more intensely, Percy felt their tongues together, and for a moment everything else disappeared.

Then from somewhere in his brain, a small corner that was _somehow_ still functioning, he came back down, he came back to reality. 

He pulled away, and Annabeth made a noise in protest, looking at him with those eyes, those impatient eyes.

“Woah, woah we should uh- slow down.”, he said clearing his throat.

“Wha- Did you not want me to do that?” she asked, in concern.

“No. No. No that’s _definitely_ not it. I just, I don’t want to be sorry about pushing you, today, of all days.”

She tilted her head, and ran her fingers up his curly hair.

“Percy, do you want to kiss me right now?”, she asked clearly.

“Yes, please, definitely.”, he said, way too soon.

She giggled,”Well I _yes, please, definitely_ want to kiss you too right now and _no one_ should be able to take this away from me. So as far as I’m concerned, don’t you ever be sorry for kissing me that way.” 

He didn't need any more explanation, he took one last look at those eyes, those _inviting_ _eyes_ and he pulled her toward him, his hands grazing her ass, sliding up to hold her face, their tongues brushing as though they were engaged in a familiar dance. 

He realized right then and there how deeply he’d fallen for her, as she drove him crazy grinding against his centre, running her fingers through his hair, occasionally letting out those deep sounds from her throat and pulling gently on his hair - they made out under the stars and for a moment, life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was long. I hope that you enjoyed that..Let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! The first piece of work I've ever written! Do let me know if you liked it, and how I could improve my writing :)


End file.
